<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Badgermoles, Counterfeit Money, and Earth Rumble VII by gracefulhorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867546">Badgermoles, Counterfeit Money, and Earth Rumble VII</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulhorse/pseuds/gracefulhorse'>gracefulhorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But she at least gets to be mad first, But they don't have a romantic relationship, Multi, Possible redemption for Toph's parents, Post-Canon, Toph and Ty Lee traveling together, Toph has a weird storyline, Very little focus on romance in this fic, because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulhorse/pseuds/gracefulhorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your aura, for example, is very red! You know, in terms of auras, people tend to get red and pink mixed up, but--"</p><p>"No way! Red's my favorite color!"</p><p>"Oh, wow! That explains why--oh. Right."</p><p> </p><p>Or: After the war, Toph gets tired of all the weight-of-the-world gemsbok bull dung and decides to go on an adventure on her own. She is immediately joined by everyone's favorite acrobat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong &amp; Ty Lee, Toph Beifong/An Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Jasmine Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph can hear Sokka shouting at Aang even though all the doors and windows of Iroh's tea shop are closed.</p><p>She's sitting at one of the tables inside the Jasmine Dragon, laughing quietly at the current goings-on and pretending to pay attention to Zuko and Iroh's game of Pai Sho, which she is currently "refereeing" due to Zuko's bellyaching about the rules. </p><p>She wonders how long it will take them to realize that the game pieces are made of painted wood, not carved stone. She has no clue what's going on. She doesn't know how to play Pai Sho, anyway.</p><p>Sokka's voice grows momentarily louder as the door to the tea shop opens, and then closes again with a quiet <em>click<em>. It's Katara.</em></em></p><p>Maybe Toph doesn't possess the ability to observe a reddened face, but it's hard to miss the pounding of Katara's heart as she slips back inside. She can't tell if it's happiness or embarrassment. Maybe both.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, Katara! You're back! I was looking for you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph feels the waterbender's head snap abruptly to the side as she is startled by the sudden appearance of her father.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hakoda had entered the shop several minutes earlier, looking for his children. He sits at the table with Toph, peeking at Zuko's Pai Sho tiles and whispering suggestions. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hakoda is even worse at Pai Sho than Zuko, though.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh! Um...Hey, Dad! Did you need something?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What, I can't come say hello to my own daughter? This tea shop <em>is<em> open to the public, you know."</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, cool. Ah...Okay."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You alright, Katara?" Hakoda asks, his eyes trailing to one of the windows, through which Sokka can be clearly seen still dramatically berating Aang. "Something going on with Sokka?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Katara stares at her feet. "Um...Nope. Not that I know of."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Toph snickers as Katara's raises her eyebrows and twists her lips to one side, painting an expression of "<em>Huh, I wonder what's going on out there<em>" that is so overdone that it's not remotely believable. Toph (against her own will) had felt what had just been going on several minutes earlier, and she knows exactly why Sokka is shouting. 

<em>Hypocrite. He'd<em> done plenty with Suki these past few months.</em></em></em></em></em></em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Toph wishes people would warn her in advance so she could put shoes on, or kick her feet up, or something.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Katara clears her throat awkwardly and finally pulls up a chair to sit down with them. "So, Dad, are you just stopping by for some tea, or..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hakoda stares at her still-raised eyebrows, smiling as he watches her squirm. Toph is pretty sure that he can put two and two together.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No. I didn't know when you and Sokka would be back at the palace. Adhering to the scheduled meals is not a talent of yours."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Right. Sorry."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It's alright. I just needed to talk to you two. They've finally finished construction to replace our ships that were destroyed on the Day of Black Sun. So we're going home."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Katara frowns and tenses up. "But I already told you. I'm going to Ba Sing Se with Aang. He has to be involved in more of the post-war diplomacy and I promised to act as an ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. You already agreed."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know. That's not what I was saying. <em>I'm<em> leaving. Along with the rest of our men. I came to say goodbye."</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>There's an awkward pause at the table, during which Toph directs her eyes to the Pai Sho table with extra feigned fervor. She knows things are weird between Katara and Hakoda after he left them, but she <em>really<em> wishes she didn't have to be here to witness the awkwardness. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Sokka, Toph, and Suki are coming along, too?" Hakoda's voice is stern as it breaks the silence, and Toph smirks at the realization that yeah, he <em>definitely<em> knows what's going on between Katara and Aang.</em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Yeah."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Actually, I'm not coming," Toph interjects. "I'm travelling the world on my own. While I figure out what to do next."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Katara turns to her, surprised. "Wait, really? I thought you were coming with us."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Toph shrugs. "Well, you never asked! I don't really want to go to Ba Sing Se again. I don't want to help with the diplomatic blah blah blah. My plan is to take all the vacations we never got to this year, confront my parents about hiring someone to kidnap me, and make sure everyone knows who the greatest earthbender in the world is."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Are you sure you want to be traveling on your own?" Hakoda asks. "It's not safe out there for a young girl with no traveling companions."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Toph clasps her hands to her heart, smiling fake-sweetly. "You know, you remind me of my own dear parents. But yeah, I'm sure. I don't need anyone to protect me. I only traveled with these dunderheads so <em>they<em> could have someone to protect <em>them<em>."</em></em></em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Katara's eyebrows furrow, but she doesn't argue. It's halfway true.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh." Hakoda frowns, and Toph can feel the subtle vibration of his eyes darting back and forth as he ponders whether or not he has the parental power to force her to stay with the others. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara meets Hakoda's eyes and shakes her head in warning.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, I hope you have fun, then. Can we send you with some money to make your travels easier?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph can feel Hakoda's heart speed up as he offers, and she knows why. He and the other men of the Southern Water Tribe have been at war for years, and they weren't lavishly wealthy in the first place. There's no way they have anything to spare for Toph.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nah, I'm good. I have a way of earning money on the road that's been pretty helpful over the last few months."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmph."<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Got a problem with that, Katara?" Toph asks, grinning.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, only—it's just that the <em>last<em> time you were <em>earning money<em>, we both ended up in jail. And you won't have me to bust you out next time." Katara glances over to Hakoda with an innocent look of concern on her face. "Don't you agree she shouldn't be traveling alone?"</em></em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Toph scoffs indignantly. "Don't pretend like last time was a 'me' thing, Katara. You came up with the plan!"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Hakoda fixes his daughter with a look of bafflement as her concerned expression becomes sheepish.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Fine, Toph, it's—well, I—I just don't want you to leave, okay? Come with Sokka and Suki and Aang and I to Ba Sing Se. We'll stop wherever you want on the way. Just—stay with us!"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>A shit-eating grin spreads onto Toph's face.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Awww, you <em>do<em> care about me, Sugar Queen!"</em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Katara sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes. "I always cared about you, Toph. It's just that you have no capacity for behaving like a responsible adult."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Hey!"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Sorry. But seriously, will you come with us? Please?"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph shakes her head. "Sorry, Katara. But this is something I really want to do. I'll see you again soon enough, though. Don't worry about it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara sighs slightly in disappointment, but doesn't put up any further argument. She has a sneaking suspicion that the second item on Toph's itinerary is exceedingly important to her, and she doesn't want to be an obstacle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"We'll miss you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Me too, Sugar Queen. Me too."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph marches alone down the sidewalk, her steps heavy with her massive backpack full of traveling equipment, a bag full of money jangling at her belt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Well, not really "money." More like "bits of scrap tin metalbent into coin shapes and painted with what Sokka said was the exact shade of a gold coin." But, you know, potato, potahto. Homemade money should work fine until she has the time to run another scam.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The scent of something fried wafts from a nearby restaurant over to Toph, whose stomach growls. Iroh's tea might be good, but scones and cucumber sandwiches get old quick. She hasn't eaten since breakfast.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She's about to step inside when she's interrupted by a voice calling her name loudly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Toph! Over here!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph turns toward the slightly-familiar voice, annoyance coursing through her at the newfound obstacle between her and her lunch. She's slightly confused when she sees who it is, although she isn't quite as apprehensive of the girl as she was several months ago.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ty Lee?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Zuko told me you're going off on your own to travel the world." Ty Lee's feather-light footsteps are bouncy and excited.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah. And?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, can I come?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph scans Ty Lee skeptically, taking in the satchel slung over her shoulder that seems entirely insufficient for a lengthy journey.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why do you want to leave the capital? With <em>me<em>, of all people?"</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ty Lee smiles as if the answer is obvious. "Hey, we're not enemies anymore! I loved traveling with the circus, and I want to get out and about after being in that icky prison this summer! And Mai is busy because her dad's making her go to university, and Azula...well..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Busy being a psychopathic disgraced princess?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Um, yeah." Ty Lee's weight shifts as she hefts her slipping bag back over her shoulder, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Anyway, I know how to get around pretty well from my time with the circus. There's a whole train system that's powered by firebenders. Oh, and there's this company with a bunch of stations in major cities around the Fire Nation that lets you rent ostritch-horses to ride from one city to another. Or there's—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, why not." Toph shrugs, wincing at Ty Lee's sudden, excited squeal. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly Toph is being squeezed into a tight hug, her vision going blurry as her weight is almost completely lifted off the ground by the taller girl.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  "Okay, rule number one. Don't do <em>that</em>."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secret Tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, where are we going tomorrow?" Ty Lee asks.</p><p>She's currently walking on her hands, her long, dark braid hanging down and dragging a bit on the ground.</p><p>Toph shrugs, bringing an earth tent up from the ground with an abrupt sweep of her arm. "I dunno. I want to go to the Earth Kingdom eventually. But we can sightsee around the Fire Nation first."</p><p>Ty Lee makes a noise of assent and lets herself flop down onto the ground. The two are setting up camp on a cliff just outside Caldera City. It's the exact same place that she, Aang, Katara, and Sokka made camp before the Day of Black Sun. She's a little more relaxed now, though. To say the least.</p><p>"Could you make me a little rock house thingy, too? I didn't pack a tent."</p><p>Toph's eyes drift to Ty Lee's sparsely packed bag, which is sitting in the grass a few feet away. She's a little annoyed, but not surprised. "Sure."</p><p>"Thank you, Toph!"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>A few rocks fall to the ground with a <em>thump</em> as Toph slams two more slabs of rock together.</p><p>Ty Lee has already proven to be an asset in Toph's journey. Nobody at the market where they stopped earlier today was impressed with Toph's painted tin coins, but Ty Lee packed plenty of real money in that tiny satchel of hers. They should be able to run a scam wherever they go tomorrow, though.

</p><p>"We should go to Hira'a tomorrow!" Ty Lee suggests suddenly. "We visited there once with the circus, and they have a really good acting troupe."</p><p>Toph shrugs. "Okay. Shouldn't take much to outperform the only other Fire Nation actors I've seen."</p><p>"Where was that?"</p><p>"Ember Island."</p><p>"Oh, the Ember Island Players!" Ty Lee laughs in recognition. "Hey, they might not be the best, but I got to see those terrible actors every single year of my childhood. They have a special place in my heart." She clutches her hands to her chest and giggles.</p><p>"We are <em>not</em> going back there." Toph's voice is serious, but her shoulders shake slightly with laughter. </p><p>"When were you at Ember Island, anyway?"</p><p>"Like, last week. We were hiding at Zuko's family's old beach house before Sozin's Comet."</p><p>"Wow, Zuko must really like that place. We were all there before he ran off to join your group."</p><p>"Really?" Toph's eyes narrow. "Maybe he didn't care about the war at all. He just wanted another beach vacation."</p><p>"Better there than where I was." Ty Lee's voice becomes quieter, which Toph is not used to at all. She scrambles to remember what place Ty Lee's talking about.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Right.</em>
</p><p>"Right. When did they let you out of Boiling Rock, anyway?"</p><p>"A few days ago. I guess I'm lucky they let me out at all. I was loyal to Azula for...way too long."</p><p>Toph shrugs. "Well, we all make mistakes."</p><p>"Yep!" Ty Lee's voice is a little brighter now as she tries to change the subject. "So, how are we going to get to Hira'a tomorrow? I know a place near here where we can rent ostrich horses."</p><p>"Nah. I can't see on an ostrich horse. I see by sensing vibrations in the earth, so my feet need to be on the ground. I can just make us an earthbending train since we're traveling somewhere rural. It's a pretty easy way to travel."</p><p>"Okay. So wait. Can you sense what's underground, then?"</p><p>Toph nods.</p><p>"No way! That's so cool!"</p><p>Toph smiles. "You know, not enough people recognize my earthbending skills for the miracle that they are."</p><p>"I don't know if you've already sensed this, then, but there are a lot of secret underground tunnels that come out of the palace. We should follow one and see where it leads."</p><p>"I did find the underground bunker on the Day of Black Sun...I never bothered to see if there was anything else." Toph's lip twists, and her feet dig into the ground as she focuses on what's beneath her. "Yeah! I can feel them!"</p><p>"Oh, cool!" Ty Lee shifts her weight from side to side in excitement. "Can you get us down there?"</p><p>Toph scoffs. "<em>Can</em> I?"</p><p>She drops into a horse stance, brings her hands together, and curls them into fists. When she spreads her arms apart, a sloped hole opens up in the earth. She can feel Ty Lee recoil in surprise and hesitate to follow her as Toph starts walking into the hole.</p><p>"Come on! I've done this plenty of times before. It's perfectly safe."</p><p>Toph can feel Ty Lee hesitantly follow her into the new tunnel. Toph blasts away more rock with every few steps they take. Now that she's paying attention, she can feel a plethora of tunnels intersecting underground. She's chosen one at random to focus on.</p><p>It takes them about five minutes to get down, and eventually Ty Lee is right next to Toph instead of behind her, the acrobat's apprehension gradually fading. Toph's last earthbending motion is more careful than the ones that got her here. She slowly opens one last hole directly into the tunnel, taking care not to collapse the whole thing.</p><p>Ty Lee hops in in front of her, squinting in the dark that is only sparsely lit by torches mounted to the walls. "This is so cool! I don't think I've ever been in this tunnel before."</p><p>As the two continue down it, the small, narrow tunnel opens up into a vast room that is even more poorly lit than the tunnel itself.</p><p>Ty Lee's voice drops down into a whisper. "Wow. I can't even see the other side of this room."</p><p>"I can," Toph whispers back, even more quietly, putting a hand on Ty Lee's wrist. "And we're not alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this far! Please leave a comment if you're enjoying the story. I really appreciate them. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph can feel Ty Lee's breath go quiet with fear at the observation.</p><p>Toph herself stays quiet for a few more seconds, using her earthbending to get a clearer picture of what's going on. Her suspicions are confirmed after a few more seconds, and she lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"What?" Ty Lee whispers, a little loudly. Toph will have to teach her to work on her stealth, but it doesn't matter now.</p><p>"There aren't any people in this room." Toph's voice raises to a normal volume. It is answered not only by an echo, but by the sudden growling, chirping, and chittering of what sounds like hundreds of animals.</p><p>"It's full of caged animals," she explains. "My guess is some sort of smuggling operation. Do these tunnels get used much?"</p><p>"No," Ty Lee responds, her voice still at a cautious whisper. "Not even Azula knew how to navigate all of them."</p><p>"Well, then, I bet someone else has found them and decided to use them."</p><p>Toph steps forward into the darkness. The shuffling of her feet against the stone floor, although it's quiet, seems to send the animals into even more of a frenzy. She wonders what this room was used for back when it truly belonged to the royal family. It's so huge that she can't keep track of all its details at once. </p><p>"There are torches on these walls," Toph observes, taking the torch from Ty Lee and touching it to one of the wall torches. "Can you see now?"</p><p>"Yeah. I wonder why the hallway torches were lit, but not the ones in here," Ty Lee muses. Toph shrugs. She has been wondering that, too.</p><p>"Maybe so they can find their way back here? People have probably been here recently. We shouldn't stay for too long."</p><p>Toph is busy examining the room for anything other than cages of animals when she hears a loud coo from Ty Lee. "Toph, come over here and see!"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's a baby shirshu!"</p><p>"Wait, really? Those are supposed to be really rare. I've only ever seen one."</p><p>Ty Lee reaches her wrist in between the bars of the shirshu's cage. It growls and lunges at her outstretched hand.</p><p>"Ty Lee, stop it!" Toph shouts, bringing a rock up from the floor to knock the shirshu to the side. "It might be a baby, but it could still hurt you."</p><p>Ty Lee looks properly chastened. Toph rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I wonder what else is in here," Toph remarks. She steps away from the shirshu's cage and continues down the row of cages that are stacked neatly in columns of five. Toph normally wouldn't consider herself to have a soft spot for animals, but this is terrible.</p><p>She spots an eel hound, a saber-tooth moose lion, even a badgermole. She stops for an extra moment at the badgermole's cage, feeling especially sorry for the listless, depressed-looking animal. Badgermoles are normally very good company. She doesn't want to imagine what's been done to this one to take his earthbending and his spirit.</p><p>"Where are they even selling these animals?" Ty Lee wonders out loud. "All of them are definitely illegal to own. They're too dangerous. And they're so rare, too."</p><p>Toph doesn't respond, having no idea herself. She forces herself not to wallow in pity for the animals. Walking around all day feeling sorry for them won't help anyone.</p><p>But they can do <em>something</em>.</p><p>"Let's set them free."</p><p>Ty Lee shoots her a weird look. "That baby shirshu is the cutest animal in here, and even <em>she</em> just tried to kill me! Do you think we'll have better luck with the rest of them? I think we should just find Zuko, and he can bring Fire Nation soldiers in to raid this place."</p><p>Toph is surprised to find herself arguing over animal welfare with <em>Ty Lee</em>, of all people. "What if they realize that somebody was here? They'll move all the animals and then we won't be able to help any of them. And do you really think the Fire Nation military is the best group to be handling all these dangerous animals? This whole place will be one big fireball in no time."</p><p>"I guess you're right."</p><p>"I'm always right."</p><p>Toph can hear Ty Lee grumble under her breath, but the other girl doesn't say anything else.</p><p>"Okay, I've got a plan," Toph announces.</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"That's just the power of my genius. Anyway, there's an empty cage over there at the end of the room. I can metalbend it open, you go inside, I'll metalbend it closed. That way the animals can't get to you. I'll open the badgermole's cage first. He should be the least dangerous. I'll use the metal from the cage to make myself some armor. Then I'll free all the animals, and they can escape through the tunnel we came here through, and then I can let you out and make us a separate escape tunnel."</p><p>Ty Lee ponders the suggestion for a moment, staring at her feet. She looks up and shrugs. "Works for me."</p><p>Once Ty Lee is sealed inside one of the cages (and watching excitedly from within), Toph wrenches apart the bars of the badgermole's cage. He lumbers out slowly, not paying Toph much mind. She hopes he can regain his earthbending someday. Although, maybe not now. She would rather not be crushed during this rescue attempt.</p><p>Toph lets the metal from the cage meld over her like a second skin. It's a little harder to see while wearing the armor; it's really hot; and she has to use her bending just to be able to move, but she can't think of anything more effective to protect her from these animals.</p><p>The cages are destroyed quickly once Toph has ensured hers and Ty Lee's safety. She walks jerkily from cage to cage as she wrenches the bars apart, her new suit of armor squeaking and grinding with every movement. The animals seem pretty enthused to be free, and, even better, they're figuring out where the tunnel to the outside world is.</p><p>She hears a gasp from Ty Lee, over at the end of the room. "Toph!" she shouts.</p><p>"A little busy here!"</p><p>"There's a <em>sky bison!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph starts destroying the cages a little faster, panting with the effort of bending so much metal. Her new suit of armor feels like it weighs a million pounds, but she doesn't regret it: she would have been paralyzed by shirshus several times over without it.</p><p>"I'm coming over there!" Toph shouts back to Ty Lee. She's a little incredulous, but as she inches further over towards Ty Lee's side of the room, she can clearly make out the shape of a sky bison in one of the cages: the low, rumbling breathing, the six legs, the huge crush of weight.</p><p>The current atmosphere of the room could be described as nothing other than pure chaos. While many of the animals have gotten the memo to leave through the tunnel that Ty Lee and Toph had used to get here, many of them were still here, wandering around or fighting or laying on the ground, having caught the wrong end of a shirshu's tongue.</p><p>Toph reaches Ty Lee eventually, having released every single animal except for the sky bison. "I'll let it go after the others," she explains, shouting over the din. "I don't want it to get hurt." Ty Lee nods, watching the huge mass of animals slowly file through the tunnel that leads to the outside world.</p><p>Now all they have to do is wait.</p><p>Toph examines the bison more closely: There is a shackle on each of its legs that connects it to the cage, and although it's terrible for the sky bison, it gives Toph some hope. If whoever did this felt the need to secure the animal so well, it's probably still able to airbend, unlike that poor badgermole.</p><p>There's a sudden crash that sounds like the crumbling of rocks, and Ty Lee gasps. "Toph!"</p><p>"Please tell me one of the animals did that."</p><p>"Nope. I think the people that did this are coming."</p><p>Toph curses loudly. "Okay, change of plans." She wrenches open the bars of the cage that Ty Lee's in. She hops out of the cage, turning her back to the wall, and clenching her hands into chi-blocking position.</p><p>"We're gonna fight them?"</p><p>"We're gonna fight them."</p><p>As Ty Lee advances forward, weaving in and out of the rows of warped cages, Toph opens a hole in the wall just big enough to fit her body into and closes it behind her. </p><p>She can sense the people coming toward them now, shouting angrily. She can tell that one of them's a firebender by the way that their attacks push their weight backwards.</p><p>Toph reaches the end of the room undetected and bursts out of the wall with a battle cry that is not strictly necessary, but <em>is</em> pretty fun. She has the first smuggler trapped immediately, sinking him waist-deep into the floor and moving on to the next one.</p><p>The next one is light on her feet, and Toph growls in annoyance as the smuggler leaps up onto one of the broken cages and begins climbing. Toph can still sense her there, but she hasn't had all her life to perfect seeing through metal.</p><p>She <em>can</em> bend it, though.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the cage repairs itself around the rapidly-ascending woman. Toph can feel force from her legs as she tries to jump out of it, but she's unsuccessful. The cage has already closed around her. Serves her right.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" the woman shouts as Toph strides towards Ty Lee.</p><p>"Never heard of metalbending?" Toph fights the urge to make a rude hand gesture as she grins up at the smuggler.</p><p>She doesn't catch the woman's response, though, because the next thing she hears is a loud yelp from Ty Lee. Toph is pretty sure that Ty Lee just managed to chi-block the firebender, but now he's gotten up off the ground and pulled out a sword.</p><p>"A little help, Toph?" she shouts.</p><p>Toph almost feels sorry for the smuggler as his sword melts down into nothing, the metal twisting around his wrists and dragging him to the ground.</p><p>She interrupts him as he tries to speak. "We'll send a messenger hawk up to the royal palace as soon as we get out of here. They'll come for you soon enough."</p><p>Toph hears the ripping of fabric next to her. Ty Lee is winding a portion of fabric from her skirt around her upper arm.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"He got me on the arm with his sword." Ty Lee sucks air in through her teeth as the makeshift bandage compresses her arm.</p><p>Toph fixes the firebending swordsman with a look that could literally melt metal. "You know, I'd repay you with a nice earth spike to the back, but I think spending some time with the shirshus before the army gets here is payment enough, right?"</p><p>The man shouts out behind her, but Toph has already turned her back. Still ensconced in her metal suit, she reaches up to the ceiling of the great, cavernous room and rips a gaping hole in it. Earth crumbles to the ground, piling up around the new opening until the dwindling daylight can finally be seen. Though not by Toph.</p><p>"Wow, we're really far down!" Ty Lee exclaims. She's in front of the sky bison's cage now, the fabric around her arm tied in a neat bow.</p><p>"Yeah," Toph agrees. She steps out of her armor, walks over to the cage and pulls the bars open, wrenching the shackles off the bison's feet. She's quickly out of breath. Toph may be the greatest earthbender in the world, but that doesn't mean she can't get tired. "Do you think the bison can fly us up to the surface?"</p><p>Ty Lee fixes the sky bison with an inquisitive look for a moment.</p><p>"She says yes," she announces.</p><p>Toph rolls her eyes. "Oh, don't pretend you you have some magical animal-understanding power. I got my fill of that when I was traveling with Aang."</p><p>Ty Lee huffs. "It's not <em>magic.</em> It's not like she's telepathically putting words in my mind. You just have to look at her face and see what she's trying to tell you. It's not that hard."</p><p>Toph shrugs. "Well, I've never been a master of reading facial expressions." She grabs onto the sky bison's stomach fur, climbing up onto her back.</p><p>"Right." Ty Lee laughs nervously, bending her knees to leap onto the smallish sky bison.</p><p>"Yip, yip!"</p><p>Toph shouts.</p><p>The sky bison doesn't move. Toph's eyebrows furrow in confusion.</p><p>"But that's what you're supposed to say to make a sky bison go!"</p><p>"Hmm..." Ty Lee responds, scooting forward onto the front of the sky bison's head, fixing the creature's brown eyes with an inquisitive stare. "Hup, hup!"</p><p>With a <em>whoosh</em> of its tail, the creature is flying up and out of the smugglers' room, towards freedom.</p><p>"You got that from a <em>facial expression</em>?"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"What's her name, then?" Toph smiles with a smug <em>gotcha</em> expression on her face.</p><p>"Shacha."</p><p>"You're making that up."</p><p>Ty Lee shrugs. "You don't need to believe me for me to be right."</p><p>Toph is quiet for a moment before she speaks up again.</p><p>"Wait, Shacha like the sauce?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably you saw the Airbender Ty Lee tag before you read this. And yeah. I won't spoil the plot too much but I really like this theory and I'll explain now why I think it's legit.</p><p>She looks just like Aang, both in facial structure, and with her brown hair and gray eyes. I'm sure those features are present in other Fire Nation citizens, but who's to say they don't have Air Nomad ancestry, too? There had to have been people in the Fire Nation with Air Nomad ancestors even before the war. And, seeing as how they were living in the Fire Nation, not as Air Nomads, they would have been safe from the genocide.</p><p>Also: it's canonically established in Rise of Kyoshi that airbenders who lose their spirituality and stray from the Air Nomad lifestyle experience a weakening of their powers. The Fire Nation during the war is pretty much living the opposite of the Air Nomad doctrine so this could translate to Ty Lee's powers being entirely suppressed.</p><p>Also: This is a fanfiction, so who cares if this theory is airtight. xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>